


And Solemnly Swear

by ByAStream



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: You had left high school in the past. Some? Some never let it go.You had left high school in the past. Some? Some never let it go.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	And Solemnly Swear

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com

You had thought college would be different that high school, but it was the same thing in a different package. And then you were recruited by Fury and became an agent working under the Avengers. And the drama was still there, as if high school never ended. You worked directly with the team, being invited to join after the full extent of your powers were discovered. The others who were in your recruitment class didn’t see it that way, even though you’d all been there for the past few years. 

You still had to work with them. You hated it when you were assigned to work with them, but Steve insisted it was for your benefit, getting you more experience in the field with less world-threatening missions while also getting you to be around people who weren’t saddled with the stress that came from being an Avenger. The team never saw how you were treated. You heard the whispers. That you only got where you were because you were sleeping with one of them.

Some said it was Wanda you were sleeping with. Some said it was Captain America himself, or maybe it was the Winter Soldier. But maybe you were into Black Widow? Could you be sleeping with multiple Avengers? The whispers got on your nerves. If you were training with the field agents, they made a point of excluding you while making it obvious they were talking about you. 

Things came to a head after a low-level mission where you had been appointed mission leader. One of your subordinates decided she knew better than you did and the others had gone along with it, leaving you exposed. Only one agent had followed the plan and had prevented you from being seriously injured and the rest of the team from being outright killed. When you got to the briefing room, you were just barely containing the rage that had been bubbling. Steve was waiting outside.

“Do you want me to come in with you?” he asked. You shook your head.

“Let me speak to them first. They’ll never change if you fight the battles for me, Steve,” you said quietly. You opened the door to the room and saw all five of the agents turn to look at you. Your arm was in a sling after a visit to medical.

“Would anyone like to tell me what the  _ fuck  _ that was? Anyone?” you asked. You looked each one in the eye, or attempted to. The ringleader, Agent Deslaurier, was the only one to meet your gaze. She held her head high, her chestnut colored hair in a high ponytail. She looked the part of the stereotypical mean girl if you were being honest. 

“Your plan was awful. You have no idea what you’re doing and I know you’re sleeping with Steve,” she said smugly. You narrowed your eyes.

“Agent Deslaurier, did you know the plans for this mission were made up by multiple people, including Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes, Agent Romanoff, and myself? Would you like to be the one to tell them they have no idea what they’re doing or would you like me to deliver that message on your behalf? Secondly,  _ you  _ do not have a personal relationship with Captain Rogers and per Chapter 3, Subsection 5, subheading A, all personnel are to refer to their superior officers by the appropriate title while on duty and would you look at that, you’re still on duty. As to my personal relationship with Captain Rogers, that is none of your concern, agent,” you said. She looked as if you had just slapped her across the face and you may as well have. 

“You’re such a bitch,” she said. 

“And you almost got your teammates killed, Deslaurier. As it stands, we’re still determining the consequences for your actions. You’re lucky no one was killed or seriously injured and that Agent Henderson had the foresight to follow the plan and cover you and your fellow agents. We don’t make the plans for fun, agent. If we make the plans, we expect you to follow them unless you have a good reason not to,” you said, your tone firm and commanding. 

Steve took that as his cue to enter the room. Natasha and Bucky followed behind him, all three looking stern. 

“Agents, your actions today put the entire mission at risk. As your commanding officer has already informed you, it was reckless. Agent Prescott, Agent Kelly, and Agent Adams, the three of you are suspended for the next three weeks followed by a one-month probation. Agent Deslaurier, you are to turn in your badge and weapons by the end of the day and have a week to vacate your apartment. The Initiative will assist in finding new accommodation in that time frame. You are being relieved of your post,” Steve said.

“But Captain! It wasn’t my fault! She’s a lying--,” Deslaurier was cut off by Natasha.

“Would you like to run that by us again, Deslaurier?” she asked. The other woman shrunk back in her seat. Steve dismissed them, leaving the four of you in the briefing room. 

“She’s a real charmer,” Bucky said, sarcasm heavy in his tone.

“I’ve dealt with worse from them,” you said with a shrug.

“Sweetheart, what do you mean you’ve dealt with worse?” Steve asked, concern in his eyes. You’d been dating Steve for the past year. Over that time, the two of you had become more open about it. 

“I’m not exactly Ms. Popular among the field agents. They...they think I slept my way into the Avengers. Some think I’m sleeping with Wanda. Some think Bucky, Nat, maybe a polyamorous relationship with Tony and Pepper, maybe I’m dating you. Which, that’s probably the only true thing they’ve said,” you said with a shrug.

“Who says those things?” he asked, concern showing on his face. You shrugged.

“Any agent in my recruitment class? You’d be better off asking who doesn’t say those things. It doesn’t bother me, at least not anymore. They still pretend they’re in high school. It’s not worth the headache of dealing with them when I know the truth. Usually, it’s fine...except this time,” you said.

“This time it could have gotten you killed,” he said softly.

“I realize that. But. It’s my battle to fight. And something tells me, it’s not going to be an issue anymore,” you said.

“What makes you say that?” Bucky asked, jumping into the conversation.

“Deslaurier got fired and the other three are on probation. Henderson is getting a commendation. It’s going to send a message,” you said. 

“If they don’t ease up, you’ll say something?” Steve asked. You laughed.

“I’ll think about it,” you said as you turned to leave the room. It took a moment for Steve to follow after you. You laughed as he picked you up, refusing to put you down until you promised to tell him if things didn’t change. 

Maybe some people didn’t leave high school behind, but you did. And the reward for that? The reward for that echoed off the walls of the room you shared with Steve, broken arm be damned. 


End file.
